Nearly all premature infants hospitalized in newborn intensive care units require mechanically-assisted ventilation. This study is designed to determine if the addition of an inhaled steroid during the first two weeks of assisted ventilation can reduce the total time spent on the ventilator and the likelihood of developing a serious pulmonary disorder that affects chronically ventilated neonates, namely bronchopulmonary dysplasia.